Fairy Tail Next-Generation: Fiore Saga
by Blazing Sky Dragon King
Summary: Natsu Dragneel has done it all. He has become an S-Class mage, faced off against the Spriggan, Zeref and even defeated the Dragon King Acnologia. That was his story. But, this isn't his story. Watch as Igneel Dragneel son of Natsu and Wendy takes Fiore by storm and makes his own legend alongside his sister and friends. ocs ships included.


**A/N: hey guys Blazing Sky here with a new story. I had this idea in my profile for a while now for my OTP NaWen and I feel that I should publish this now before I forget.**

 **Also I checked the poll results and from what it appears, you guys wanted to read this next. Well your request is my command and I will deliver as promised.**

 **Just as a little heads up that this story takes place twelve years after the war with Alvarez.**

 **This story is based on the new generation of Fairy Tail wizards. If you don't see your favorite pairing then don't bother reading this. No hate or bashing is needed.**

 **It's common courtesy to show respect to other readers, authors and their works.**

 **This work was inspired by one of my favorite authors named The WiErDos Association.**

 **This is an alternate universe aside from his so things are a little different.**

 **With this project being in it's early days, please have an open mind as I'll reveal some mysteries and details on later chapters.**

 **Have fun and happy reading you guys... XD**

 **P.S: the picture is not mine that's just to show how Natsu and Wendy appear in this story. Shout out to the person who made this photo. Also shout out to the NaWen community and deviant art for such a masterpiece.**

 **Igneel (13)**

 **Grandine (12)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor its characters. All rights go to Hiro**

* * *

 **Mashima. Though I wish I owned it. All I own are OCS and plots.**

 **-New Generation, New Adventures!-**

 **July 7, Year X805**

Thirteen years had passed since the war between Ishgar and Alvarez had occurred. The war that had devastated the world concluded with Fairy Tail's ultimate victory against the black wizard Zeref and Acnologia the black dragon of the apocalypse.

Many things changed in Fairy tail during those years as the remaining dark guilds vanished leaving an unprecedented peace to the world. But enough of that now since that can wait for another time. I think its time to introduce myself.

My name is Igneel Dragneel. And I recently turned 13 years old, and starting tomorrow I will become an official Fairy Tail Wizard.

My parents are Natsu Dragneel the Salamander, and Wendy Dragneel (who was formally Wendy Marvell), The graceful and powerful Sky Maiden. Both of my parents are S-class wizards and are part of the strongest team mainly named after my father, Team Natsu.

I was watching videos on a lacrima screen of the Grand Magic Games that took place years ago. The battles that I loved to watch were that of my father and mother, while watching however suddenly-

A knock was heard and my mom opened the door.

"Igneel, it's time for bed." My mom said walking into the room.

"Okay then." I said though I wasn't really tired.

I quickly entered the bathroom to brush my teeth. After finishing, I went back to my room changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed.

I laid in my bed as my mom sat near the edge of the bed.

"I'll see you in the morning. I'm making your favorite food tomorrow " She said, slowly stroking my hair so it doesn't get in my face. It was a thing most parents do to their little kids. And I know that I'm twelve I'm still technically a child, but I felt that now that I'm finally going out into the magical world, that I was getting to old for these kinds of gestures that my mom was using.

After all my dad raised me to be more mature and smart, not like the thick headed dense guy that he was.

But I let my mom stroke my hair anyway. It was her way of showing that she loved and cared for me, and to me there was nothing wrong with that. Besides, I had heard about many parents who don't love or care for their kids and abandon them, so I was grateful for the mom and dad that I had.

Another reason my mom keeps doing these gestures to me and my sister is that we remind her so much of our dad, and I could tell that they loved each other very much. Heck I even heard that my grandma Grandine and my grandpa Igneel gave my parents their blessings before they passed on.

A few minutes had passed as my eyes started to feel drowsy. Noticing this, my mother went to the lacrima screen and turned it off.

"I love you mom. Goodnight." I said as my eyes began to close slowly.

"I love you too. Goodnight sweetie" My mom said as she kissed my forehead.

She walked out of my room, turned off the lights, and closed the door. I rolled over to my side looked at a picture that was on my dresser.

It was a picture was of me, my sister, my mom, and my dad along with Happy and Carla. It was the last photo that the six of us took together. I soon fell asleep looking at the picture.

The rise of a new light appeared as the morning sun had started to rise from the eastern mountains, Signifying the start of a new day for the inhabitants of Earthland.

The light of morning was accompanied by the sound of chirping birds who were flying from their nests as they bathed in the warm light of the horizon.

The darkness that covered the world was now gone and was relieved by the new light of day as they retreated to the far ends of the world, giving life the opportunity to roam free.

Many people awoke from their houses as they welcomed the day with smiles. Guilds opened up again, hoping for more job requested by the clients.

Towns and cities roared to life as many people, civilians, wizards, and many others began to repopulate the streets once more in order to work off their busy days.

The town of Magnolia was no exception. Being flooded by countless people from countless and different locations, the town was full of business as people swarmed the streets hoping to obtain the consumables and merchandise that they desired.

Children ran through the streets to play with other children while others did what they pleased without a care in the world.

Situated near the outskirts of Magnolia was a remodeled house that was covered with flowers and other flora due to the nature surrounding it. There were two sections of the house, the smaller building was the previous shelter that was used long ago was now used to house equipment and other necessity's, the new remodeled building on the other was decently big just like other houses.

The interior of the house was basic as it had a chimney then two bathrooms that were in different sections as one was in the living room located near the kitchen while the other one was located in the upper floor near the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. The rooms aside consisted of two bedrooms, a guest room which was use either by guest or house pets, a kitchen, a living room, and a play room.

Now that morning had come in, the bedroom on the right side of the hallway had opened slightly revealing a bed and a blue haired little boy who was snoozing away. Then a presence of a figure came into his room.

As the figure began to get closer, her silky smooth salmon hair swayed behind her back as it glistened with the sunlight. She tiptoed to the boys bed slowly without making any noise, she then began to gather air in her mouth and with one breath she yelled.

"Igneel wake up! It's morning." The salmon haired girl yelled, as she began to quickly shake her brother. With her brother not budging she went to his blinds and opened his window allowing the sunlight to enter.

Igneel on the other hand didn't feel like waking up and covered his ears due to how loud she was. He was annoyed because his sister was giving him such a loud wake up call. After a few moments he finally woke up feeling groggy and was greeted by his adorable sister.

Grandine Dragneel is the daughter of both Natsu and Wendy Dragneel and she is the younger sister of Igneel Dragneel.

Unlike her brother she happens to be an early bird.

Now back to where we were.

"Grandine, why did you wake me up? I was having such a good dream right now." Igneel said complaining that his sister ruined such a good dream.

Or should I say... 'fantasy'...

"But I had to... mom said that we had to get up early remember? We start our first day as wizards today and she doesn't want you to miss out." Grandine said while she stared Igneel in the eyes waiting for him to react.

As much as Igneel wanted to, he couldn't beat Grandine when it came to a staring contest because she always beats him with her greatest weapon...the puppy dog eyes.

After a few moments Grandine left the room but not before saying something to Igneel.

"Mom made your favorite food. So get ready or it it's gonna get cold."

"Okay... just tell her to wait. I'll be there in a few minutes..." Igneel called out as he began to search his drawer for some simple clothes to wear. He finally found an outfit after a few minutes of rummaging through some clothes and other belongings.

It was the same clothes that his father wore when he was a child.

Quickly putting the outfit on, he rushed downstairs to find Wendy in the kitchen making them their breakfast, and Grandine sitting down with a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and a glass of milk.

Making his way to the kitchen he quickly grabbed a chair as Wendy came up to him, and handed him his breakfast. The meal consisted of blueberry pancakes, a glass of juice, and a piece of toast with jam on the side.

"Oh right! Time to eat-" Igneel said before he was interrupted by Grandine.

"Igneel... remember what mom said before we eat?" Grandine said with a slightly displeased tone in her voice. Igneel realizing what she meant, slowly grabbing their utensils they sat across facing each other putting their hands together ready to eat their food.

"Itadakimasu" Both children spoke in unison.

"This is so good! Mom's cooking is always the best!" Igneel said as he was eating his food.

"Igneel remember not to talk with your mouth full." Grandine said displeased at her brothers eating habits.

Honestly she was surprised at how bad her brothers eating habits were. She wondered if he got his eating habits from their father, Because if that's the case then she should be careful in case food begins to fly out of her brothers mouth.

After a few minutes both children finished their food and prepared to go to school. For Igneel he was excited for a few reasons. He was finally going to become a mage and that meant many things.

For one he could explore other areas in the region. Then he could partake in the many events that are held in the guild now. Lastly he could get the chance to fight his father and prove himself as the stronger mage.

"Before we go, please behave yourselves okay?" She gave them a stern warning before going to the sink and putting the dishes to wash in the lacrima dish washer.

"Okay Mom ,we'll be good we promise." The children nodded their heads before Wendy smiled at them.

However before they did anything else she looked at her two kids.

"Before we go to the guild, we need to get a few things." She looked around the house when she noticed something near the wall. She saw a photo, it was a picture of her and Natsu when they had gotten married.

She remembered that time when she had started trying out dresses in order to impress him. She remembered how Lucy and the other females were constantly getting Wendy to try the dresses, Lucy had constantly reminded Wendy since her wedding near she had to find the perfect dress for her.

Later on she had gotten a notice from Porlyusica days later notifying her in advance that she was pregnant before the wedding was even held due to her weekly check ups.

She grabbed the picture before smiling.

"It's going to be another wonderful day today Natsu. I can't wait for you to return. Igneel and Grandine are going to make you proud."

Carla had appeared next to Wendy while wearing a pink dress.

"You should get ready. After all, Igneel and Grandine are finally ready to enter the world of magic." The white exceed reminded as Wendy looked at her with a smile.

"Thanks for the reminder. It's better to let them explore. And who knows they might make their own names for themselves."

"Anytime Wendy, besides you need to prepare... after all Mirajane said that she needed help today remember?" Wendy remembered that she would help with organizing some of the guilds storage area.

Getting herself prepared, she took a warm shower as water began to pour out and splash on her body. After a few minutes Wendy got out and began drying herself with her sky magic. Then while searching for a bit, she got her outfit for the day.

The outfit consisted blue top with blue gloves that reached to her shoulders, a white blue skirt that reached to her knees and a yellow scarf that was wrapped around her neck, she also tied her hair in a pony tail with her bangs remaining untouched.

After getting her stuff and making sure the house was locked, she then headed over to Fairy Tail to help out Lucy and Mirajane.

Making her way to Magnolia she was greeted by residence of the town as some people to time out of their work to wave and greet her. Wendy on the other hand simply waved back as she soon saw the Fairy Tail guild coming into view.

* * *

 **-Fairy Tail-**

Making her way to the entrance she slowly opened it to quickly see the disaster. It was somewhat rowdy and chaotic as they saw guild members fight and pummel each other.

Slowly making her way to the bar, Wendy then saw Mirajane working at the bar. Seeing her made Wendy happy due to Mira and her bonding during the Grand Magic Games.

Mirajane slowly turned around to see Wendy smiling at her, then with one glance she spoke.

"Hi, how is your day going Wendy? How are Igneel and Grandine doing?" Mirajane asked but in truth she already knew how the children were.

"Oh... their doing fine, they are already ready to become mages so it's no surprise. Also, I came here to see if I could help with anything." Wendy said while sitting near the table. She always finds other means of work to keep herself busy aside from doing jobs.

"Oh... I see well I'm not busy right now, so we can talk if you want." Mirajane said.

"Yeah I would appreciate it...I have been a little stressed lately..." Wendy said feeling anxious. She was struggling a lot, knowing that aside from being a busy mother she also had to worry about making a living and providing food, and other necessities though her kids always help her out when they get the chance.

Mira couldn't help but smile. Just like all of them, the next generation were ready to start their own teams and adventures.

While Wendy was contemplating, Lucy wanted to let her child become a mage due to her little girl having a certain dream.

"Well Wendy... I know that they'll be fine after all if I know anything... it's that they take after us."

"Thanks... Lucy I really appreciate it." Wendy said with a faint smile. Wendy owed Lucy a lot especially when it came to advice. For the wedding dress that Wendy was looking for, Lucy had simply suggested that Wendy find one that appealed to her.

But aside from that Lucy has been helping Wendy out especially when she needed someone to babysit her kids when she went out to work.

but enough of that now, it's time we go to Igneel and the others.

* * *

 **In the playground...**

While in the middle of the playground, Igneel was bored out of his mind since all he has been doing for the past hour was just basically reading a book while his mother was busy. Surprisingly his sister was busy playing

About another half hour past and Igneel felt that he was getting impatient. Other kids headed outside into the playground in order to have fun and to play with others.

Igneel was happy because he could play with the other children. Looking around Igneel spotted his sister along with a few others. Slowly he made his way to them and was happily greeted.

"Hi Igneel how are you today." Macy said with a perky tone. Macy Heartfilia is Lucy's daughter and his best friend. She looked like her mother when she was younger but the only difference was that her hair was in twin tails and she is more reserved than Lucy.

"I'm good. How are you though? Is your mom still stressed from the recent job?"

"No, she fine now. Although it was a struggle she got it done so for now she's taking a break. And the best part is that she's gonna take me to the amusement park next week to celebrate." Macy explained

Unlike Igneel and the other children, Macy grew up without knowing who her father was. She was left with Lucy at birth after her father declined saying he wanted nothing to do with her and just vanished without a trace.

So after that Lucy and Macy have kind of had it rough for the past 6 years with Lucy having to balance her job as mage, doing jobs and her responsibilities as a mother.

Though it has gotten a little better since Lucy finally managed to make enough money to leave her old apartment and find a nice home with decent housing.

Macy has also contributed despite her being a little child by helping around the guild whenever it was possible in order to lessen Lucy's burden. Igneel and the others could only sympathize with her especially knowing how she felt.

"Well at least now that she's not as busy as before, you two can spend some quality time together." Rosemary said giving Macy a smile. Rosemary is Erza's daughter and is like an older sister to Macy.

"Yeah.. hopefully we can do some fun stuff without any last minute emergencies coming up." Macy joked halfheartedly even though she hoped that would be the case.

"Don't worry Macy... if anything happens we'll be there for you." Gavy said while holding a book in her arms. Gavy is Gajeel and Levy's daughter and is the twin sister of Feing Redfox.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it, Wait I know! I'll ask my mom if you can all come along that way we can all have fun." Macy smiled after having thought of something so good.

"Yeah that would be awesome I wouldn't mind as long as it doesn't involve having to get on transportation..." Igneel said joking around.

"Well if you need anything at all let us know okay Macy?" Gavy said giving Macy a smile.

Afterwards the group just started to play around the playground doing stuff like sliding on the slide, playing jump rope, and other things. The group was split as they also played with other children who were either lonely or were just bored doing whatever floats their boat. Grandine, Macy, Rosemary, Julia ,and Gavy were reading from The book she was holding which had pictures they liked.

Igneel, Feing and Silver were having a competition to see who was the best at racing. Honestly there is no helping those three when it comes to contest they will just keep trying to prove who's better. This rivalry was just as intense as the one Natsu, Gray and Gajeel had.

Afterwards Igneel and the rest of the group simply headed back to the guild.

* * *

 **-Fairy Tail-**

The doors to the guild opened violently as the kids swarmed the guild looking for their respected parents. While Igneel scanned the halls for his mother he had asked Lisanna to see where Wendy was.

"Hi, Lisanna do you know where my mom is?" He asked.

"Your mother is busy helping my sister wash the dishes right now so you'll have to be a little patient." Lisanna stated while smiling down at Igneel. Lisanna was one of Igneel's babysitters same with Grandine. Whenever Wendy was busy helping out around the guild, Lisanna would always be there to babysit them and keep them company.

"So how are you feeling about today? Are you ready to become a mage?" Igneel just smiled as he clenched his fist in excitement. "You bet I am! I'm gonna be the strongest mage soon." Lisanna had a cupped her face taken aback but had an intriguing look as she then slightly smirked at his proclamation.

"Hoh, You wanna be the strongest mage? Well then, you'll have your work cut out for you because it's not gonna be that easy..." She then continued as he looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by it 'not being easy'?" He spoke somewhat insulted but more intrigued. Lisanna could only sigh before whispering in his ear.

"Let me tell you a little story I heard years ago. You see it all started when-" Igneel listened intently at the story his aunt was telling him about. He was amazed as his eyes widened at these tales and revelations. He had no idea that his father did such crazy unbelievable deeds. They continued for a few more minutes until they heard sounds resonating from the room behind the kitchen. They looked over to the side as the sounds grew louder. Then the noises stopped before they heard two voices getting closer.

"Thank you for the help today Wendy. I really appreciate it." Mirajane spoke as Wendy opened the door leading to the guild hall. "It was my pleasure. Besides I didn't really have anything to do today so it's good." Wendy spoke as Mirajane then took the key that was in her pocket and locked it.

The two women then looked over to Lisanna who was having a chat with a little blue haired boy who resembled Natsu. Wendy then called out to him.

"Igneel, honey it's time." Igneel merely nodded his head as he stood up and made his way to the bluenette. Grandine then looked over and smiled.

"Mommy! I'm ready." She giggled as she ran towards Wendy and held her mother's hand. Wendy saw around her that other parents and their children were gathering around. Gray and Juvia were excited as their children were ready. The same was with Gajeel and Levy as well as Lucy, Elfman, and Evergreen.

"Okay now, are all of you ready to enter the world of magic?" Mirajane spoke out loud as children started lining up excited for their dreams. Igneel and Grandine were in front of Mirajane as she held the guild stamp ready to promote them.

"Tell me where do you want your guild mark placed and which color do you want?" Igneel and Grandine looked at each other before looking back at Mirajane.

"I'll have my guild mark on my right shoulder and make it blue please."

"Same here like my brother but can I have it pink?"

"Sure thing sweetie." She said as she place the guild stamp on their shoulders. Igneel was so happy. He was now taking his first step to become the strongest mage. Grandine as well felt fired up now being an official Fairy Tail mage. The others were also being stamped with the guild mark. After that all the children were smiling, some were showing off their new marks while others looked at it in happiness.

"Alright, let's go on a quest." Igneel suddenly spoke as he neared the request board. Wendy then grabbed his shoulder in haste.

"What are you doing mom?"

"Listen up, I just want to let you know that for now you can only do quest within Magnolia." She said as Igneel suddenly stood in shock.

"And its not just me who agrees with this. The other parents agree with this rule as well." He then looked around as the adults simply nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh... I see, well okay then if you say so but when can I go on the more exciting ones?"

"When your ready." Wendy replied as he then looked at the request board and took a simple job.

"Okay thanks." He then looked at Mirajane.

"Hey aunt Mira I'm ready." She looked at the request before approving it.

"Okay we're off now." Igneel spoke as other children followed him. Wendy could only look at him as she saw her little boy and girl leave. She couldn't help but smile as a single thought entered her mind.

"They look so much like us..."

* * *

 **A/N and done. Just to let you guys know that Lucy and the rest of the main cast that were in the show will be acting as mere support and will not have as much screen time.**

 **Also I open to any form of ideas that you guys might have. If you want some romance between the children then just let me know in the reviews and I might consider it.**

 **Like, favourite, and review and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Next time on the Fairy Tail Next-Generation Fiore saga: Our First Job.**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King flaring out...**


End file.
